Kise Yayoi
Yayoi Kise is a character in Smile Mew Mew. She attends Nanairogaoka Middle School in Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 along with the other Mews. She is Mew Peace Appearance Yayoi is the shortest of the team with big, gold eyes and short yellow hair that curls around her face. Her bangs are straightened and worn with a white headband that has an orange gem on either side. For school, she wears a yellow tie and pale yellow cardigan. Casually she wears a goldenrod apron-style dress over a pale yellow long-sleeved dress with white frilly cuff and collar. This is paired with dark orange Mary-Jane shoes and frilly socks. During summer she switches to a white blouse worn with a pale yellow, ruffled, layered camisole, pale denim short pants, and goldenrod sandals with a pale brown sole and white socks. As Mew Peace, She looks like Cure Peace but with Mew attributes. Her Mew Mark, a yellow heart surrounded by lightning, is located on her forehead. Personality Yayoi is a shy girl with a big heart. She was first depicted as a crybaby, "crying over the slightest nudge". Though she had a few friends, she mostly kept to herself due to her shy and modest nature. When Miyuki and Akane saw what potential she had in art, they managed to draw a more passionate fire out of her. When their lives were put in danger, she completely shed her babyish personality and showed her true strength. Now that she's made a few friends, Yayoi has become more outgoing and passionate about being a Mew Mew, especially the superhero elements. She is quite bubbly and sweet, and while she may appear as a crybaby, she is actually quite strong when it comes to protecting her friends and making the right decision. Relationships Hoshizora Miyuki - Being a shy girl, Yayoi understands how Miyuki must feel being the new girl in class, and so does her best to make Miyuki feel welcome. She also shows genuine concern for Miyuki whenever she gets hurt. Hino Akane - Despite how Akane always teases Yayoi about being a crybaby, the two seem to be good friends and are often seen together. Aoki Reika - Yayoi likes Reika the same way Reika does. There's not much about their relationship during the series. Reika likes her artworks and fascinated/amazed by how she does her art. Kise Yuuichi - When Yayoi was younger, she was very close to her father. Yuuichi loves her and once said after a stressing time from work, he would always be relaxed when Yayoi comes to him. Abilities Transformation Natural Physical * Enhanced Resilience: As with the other Mews, Yayoi can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. * Enhanced Senses: Many of Yayoi's senses are enhanced. ** Enhanced Sight: Her vision is only slightly better than average, though it increases greatly in low-light. ** Enhanced Hearing: Yayoi's hearing is highly sensitive, far more so than the vast majority of humans. ** Enhanced Sense of Smell: Compared to most people, her sense of smell is exceptional. Fighting Style Mew Peace fights like she does in Smile Pretty Cure! She fights with a Lyre called the PeaceShock Lyre which allows her to perform a finisher called “Ribbon Peace Thunder” Etymology Kise: 黄 means "yellow", while 瀬 means "river rapids". Yayoi: Yayoi is the olden name for "March" (彌生) of twelve months in the lunar calendar. In episode 19, it was revealed that her father named her Yayoi ("March"), the first month of spring, after her mother Chiharu ("a thousand springs"), in hopes that she will become as kind and gentle as her mother. Another reference for the name could be the famous Japanese artist Kusama Yayoi since Kise Yayoi is good at drawing. English '''Lily: '''Lily comes from the flower with the same name, Lily, which means "pure", "innocent", or "cute". '''Parker: '''Parker referred to someone who was a gamekeeper at a medieval park. International Trivia * Her Japanese Voice Actress voices Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon Crystal. * Her English Voice Actress voices Sakura Sada in Sousei no Onmyouji. Category:Mew Mews Category:TheSailorMoonFan Category:Mews with Deer Genes Category:Smile Mew Mew Category:Yellow Mews Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Harp